Green Fire One-Shots
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: A bunch of ideas I get for Green Fire, (Kai x Lloyd). Mostly fluff because you can never have too much fluff in your life.
1. Poetry

**Hello. I am also a Green Fire shipper, so I decided to start this. It may not update as fast as other stories I have, but it will be updated here and there. **

* * *

Title: Poetry

Rating: K+

Plot: Lloyd recently can't sleep. Kai can't either. Maybe moonlight and peace with some literature is pretty wonderful after all...

* * *

Lloyd finally opened his eyes. It had been hours ago when the ninja had went to bed. Lloyd had done his best, but with all his might, he could only sleep for a much as maybe 2 minutes. He finally gave up and sat up. Maybe some fresh air would help. Lloyd slipped out of bed and crept out of the room he shared with his fellow ninja. He noted in his mind where all the creaky floorboards were so he could carefully avoid every one of them. Even thought he did not step on any, Lloyd felt as if every step he took would wake them up and question what the young teen was up to. Lloyd shuddered; the last thing he wanted to do was explain to a dead tired Cole at 1 in the morning why he picked this night to wake the earth ninja up. That day was filled with exhausting training and lectures from the two Sensei's lessons.

Finally out of the room, Lloyd carefully walked down the hall of the dead quiet monastery of which the ninja had taken as their home. Passing Nya's room, he stopped to make sure she was asleep. Thankfully, her body lay motionless except for her even breathing. He moved out onto the porch of the peaceful home and sat down on the steps taking in deep breaths of all the sweat smells of the landscaping plants nearby. He had found relaxation. He closed his eyes and focused on what mattered; sleep. He would go inside as soon as the tiredness would come over him. He was such a peaceful being, the fire ninja almost felt bad about disturbing him.

"A little early to be up, Lloyd?"

Lloyd's eyes opened as he spun around to see the fire ninja standing in the door way of the monastery. He leaned against the doorway waiting for a response from the other ninja present.

Lloyd wasn't sure what to say, so he said the first thing on mind, "Oh, hey Kai. Why are you up?"

"I have insomnia. I usually stay up. What about you?" he asked.

Lloyd was a bit shocked. Kai, the laziest one of the ninjas had a sleeping disorder?

"I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe some fresh air would be good." Lloyd said taking a deep breath.

Kai nodded, "Yeah, it helps clear your head."

Lloyd couldn't hold back his question, "When did you get out here?"

Kai looked at him, "Actually I came out here about an hour ago. didn't know you like to come out too."

Lloyd somewhat nodded. The two fell into an awkward silence for a moment. Lloyd glanced at the fire ninja. He seemed different. Around the others he'd be fighting to show what a great ninja he was; cocky, hot-headed, and short-tempered. But right now, he seemed so peaceful and quiet.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kai asked jolting Lloyd out of his daydream.

Lloyd, realizing he had been staring at Kai for a few minutes made him blush. He felt a weird feeling inside.

"Oh, s-sorry, I was just thinking..." Lloyd said adverting his gaze elsewhere.

"What about?" Kai asked. Well one trait of Kai sure wasn't gone, nosiness.

"Uhhh...just about training and stuff." Lloyd lied.

Kai's gaze told Lloyd he wasn't buying it, but dropped the subject anyhow. That was when Lloyd notice Kai was holding a notebook slightly behind his back.

"What is that?" Lloyd questioned as he pointed to the small red book Kai seemed to be trying to hide.

Kai flinched, "Uh, I'd rather not say." he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why not? I won't tell the others." Lloyd said. He wished to know what the notebook said.

Kai sighed, "Ok then. It is called a Death Note. I write someone's name in it, and they die."

Lloyd jumped a bit. Was Kai being serious? Once he heard the snickers from the other teen, he relaxed.

"Just kidding, that isn't real anyway. It's just a regular notebook...I write um..." Kai said the last part super quiet.

"What?" Lloyd asked. He strained his ears to pick up the words he wanted to know.

Kai sighed, "I write poetry...just a little."

Lloyd looked back down at the book, "Can I?"

Kai blushed a light pink, "Uh..."

"R-read, can I read th-the notebook?" Lloyd clarified flustered.

Kai seemed hesitant but reluctantly handed over the notebook. Lloyd leafed through the pages and read a few poems. Lloyd was surprised, in a good way. Every poem had it's own sense of closer, it gave off an eerie but beautiful feel.

"How do you get inspiration?" Lloyd asked continuing to look through the pages.

Kai shifted his weight from foot to foot, "Well, I just look around, opening my eyes and my ears. If you take the time, nature really has a way of getting to you."

Lloyd paused his browsing and looked up at Kai. Kai may seem to be one of the less smart of the group, but Lloyd could say this easily;

Those were some of the most wisest words Lloyd can ever imagine.

He put the notebook down on the railing to the stairs. He got up and walked over to Kai.

"Say something." Lloyd said.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Something about nature." Lloyd said quietly.

Kai thought for only a second, "I do know one other thing. Moonlight has a power. It can clean the heart to it's purest state if you truly believe...just believe..."

Lloyd pondered for a moment, "Believe? Believe what?"

Kai closed his eyes, he seemed to hold back tears, "I...I don't know...Those were my father's last words. He never finished his statement. I think he wanted me to figure that part out myself."

Lloyd felt like he might cry. He never really heard much about Kai and Nya's parents, they never really brought up that. And he could see why. It must be tragic to lose your parents at such a young age...

"I heard the moon has a peaceful aurora...it helps you find true peace in your soul." Lloyd said looking up at the moon.

Kai looked at Lloyd, tears clouding his vision. Lloyd looked back at his friend. Lloyd knew one way to feel better...

Lloyd wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders and pulled him close. They said nothing, staying in the peaceful night air. Lloyd wasn't ready anytime to let go, and neither was Kai. But then Lloyd felt Kai slightly move around. Lloyd looked at Kai to see him face to face with himself.

"I, have something for you, and it's ok if you don't want it...I just wish to give it to you." Kai said quietly, almost as if he said nothing at all.

Lloyd waited for Kai to do something. There was a long pause before the green ninja was pulled close from Kai. His lips collided with Kai's sending warmth throughout his whole body.

As soon as Kai pulled away, Lloyd wished it never ended.

"It's late, we should sleep." Kai said.

"Maybe in a moment...let's just believe in the moon for this moment." Lloyd said.

Kai smiled and nodded.

"Right, believe...believe..."

* * *

**So this is just a random idea, yes lots of Green Fire fluff. Hope you all like this and then I'll write more one shots to this. **


	2. Rude

**This song was playing and my sister and I have always thought of it as greenfire so I wrote a song-fic about it. All flames will go to Natsu to eat, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: This song is owned by Magic!**

**I do not own Ninjago or this couple.**

* * *

Kai got up early that morning. He usually never got up, but today was special.

_Saturday morning, jumped out of bed, and put on my best suit. _

He struggled a bit with the tie. He wasn't used to formal wear.

_Got in my car, and raced like a jet, all the way to you._

Kai jumped in his car and went as fast as he could, in his corvette.

_Knocked on your door, with heart in my hand._

Kai knocked on the door and waited for the man to answer.

_To ask you a question. 'Cause I know you're an old fashioned man, yeah._

The door opened and Kai held his breath as Garmadon's figure stood in the doorway. No or never, Kai thought.

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know._

"Can I have Lloyd for the rest of my life?" Kai asked. Say yes, please say yes, Kai thought as Garmadon grimaced at him.

_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die. Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'._

Garmadon shook his head, "Never in a million years would I let my son marry trash like you, Kai. Get outa here." Garmadon said and closed the door on Kai.

_Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway!_

Kai stuck his tongue out as he left the house. Why you so rude? I'm gonna marry him anyway!

_Marry that girl, marry her anyway! Marry that girl, no matter what you say! _

No matter what you say, I'll marry him anyway! Kai thought as he speed down the highway.

_Marry that girl, we'll be a family._

Kai laughed to himself as he thought of them all as a big family. Happy in only their dreams!

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

He was just so rude, Kai hated Garmadon. Misako? No, she was too dumb to even respond.

_I hate to do this, you leave me no choice. I can't live with out her. Love me or hate me, we will be boys, standing at that altar._

Kai imagined the wedding day, everyone will be happy, just not Garmadon.

_Or we will run away, to another galaxy, you know. You know she' in love with me, she will go anywhere I go._

Lloyd loves me, if he have to we'll run away from you. He loves me, he'd go wherever I go.

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know._

Kai thought about it. Heck, why not?

_You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die. Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'._

He was just so rude sometimes. Kai never listened anyway.

_Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway!_

He didn't need Garmadon's blessing. Rules, screw them, he could marry Lloyd if he wished to!

_Marry that girl, marry her anyway! Marry that girl, no matter what you say!_

Kai took off the highway and off to go somewhere.

_Marry that girl, we'll be a family._

He'll marry Lloyd, maybe leave where Garmadon couldn't follow.

_Why you gotta be so rude? Rude._

Kai turned down onto a street. He'll go get him now, in fact.

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, 'cause I need to know._

He jumped out of the car and ran up the steps.

_You say I'll never get you blessing 'til the day I die. Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!_

He rang the doorbell with a ring in one hand, and a rose in the other.

_Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway!_

Lloyd opened the door. "Kai? Why are you here?" he asked.

_Marry that girl, marry her anyway! Marry that girl, no matter what you say!_

Kai got down and held out the ring.

_Marry that girl, we'll be a family._

"Lloyd, will you marry me?"

_Why you gotta be so rude? Why you gotta be so rude?_

Lloyd started to cry, "Yes Kai! Yes!"

_Why you gotta be so rude?_

* * *

**So there, happy ending, except for Garmy! Hopefully you liked it, and please R&amp;R! Thanks!**


	3. Locks

**So, I was at a locksmith and I saw on the wall some old locks. And so it reminded me of a great story idea, so yeah, another chapter to this one-shot collection.**

"I'll be back around noon, ok sis?" Kai said grabbing his car keys.

"Ok then Kai. You really want to do the arrands?" Nya asked. Her brother wasn't one to do chores.

"I don't mind, besides, I needed to make a stop out anyway." Kai said.

"Well then, see you later." She said waving as he disappeared down the street.

The ninja took to living in a two story home in somewhat of the country. It had enough space for training and a nice home for all of the ninja to have their own spaces.

Once the fire ninja was gone, Lloyd broke done and flopped on the couch like a dead seal.

"Nya, I need help!" he said. Even though he was technically 17, he still acted like his 10 year old self.

"Help? With what?" Nya asked coming over to him.

"Kai, you know we've been somewhat dating." Lloyd said.

Nya nodded. She was so happy when they did start dating. She thought they were so cute!

"I guess I just want to know for sure we are official. He seems to be on the edge, always fine with not spending time with me. What do you think?" Lloyd asked her hopefully.

"Lloyd, Kai likes you. He is sometimes hard with telling people his feelings. Trust me; it took him until I was 4 to actually say I love you to me. It takes time to break his shell." Nya said.

Lloyd was surprised, Kai always cared for Nya and him not loving her was pretty much unbelievable. "I guess you're right. I must be overreacting." Lloyd said. Still, he hoped he was only overreacting.

Soon it was 12:54, and finally Kai was back.

"Sorry I was late. I got caught up in some stuff." Kai said handing the groceries to Nya and quickly left to his room.

"Uh, Kai! Could you help me with these?" Nya asked as she stumbled to the kitchen.

"Hey Nya, I'll help." Jay said and took a few bags.

"Is it just me, or does Kai seem to space out a lot?" Nya asked as she put the bags down.

"Yeah, during practice, Zane threw the dummy to Kai, and Kai completely got hit in the face because he wasn't even listening to directions." Jay said.

Lloyd came into the kitchen, "Kai home, I presume?"

"Yeah." Nya said and started to pull the groceries out.

Jay helped her put away some other things, "He went to his room all quiet like. Doesn't seem him."

"Maybe one of you scared him off." Cole said taking the soda Nya was about to put away and opened it.

Nya glared at him, "Anyway, Kai doesn't get nervous easily. It's probably something stupid like he was worried someone might scratch his corvette or something else like that."

"Yeah, I guess." Lloyd said and left. Kai was acting weird.

"Lloyd! Hey Lloyd! Get up!" Kai shouted as he shoved him awake.

"Why? Its, still before daylight." Lloyd said covering his face.

"Yeah, but get up!" Kai said, "I have a surprise, and-"

He frowned. Lloyd was already back asleep. Kai grabbed the pillow over Lloyd face and smacked the teen with it, "Wake up!"

He hit him so hard Lloyd fell off the bed. "Ow! Kai, what is so important?" Lloyd asked rubbing his head.

"So, I have a surprise." Kai said tossing the pillow onto the bed.

"What kind of surprise?" Lloyd asked.

"We're going to San Francisco! I woke you up so no one could get in our way." Kais said, "Now go get ready. We leave at 6." Kai said and went out of the room.

Soon it was 6, and the two got packed and went into Kai's corvette.

"I left a note on Nya's bedside table about where we were. She will worry otherwise." Kai said.

"Ok then. Why now?" Lloyd asked as they started down the street.

"Because…because I wanted to." Kai said as they accelerated.

Later, they arrived in San Francisco at about 9 in the morning.

"Where first?" Lloyd asked. He was now fully awake and was ready to go everywhere.

Kai pulled out a tour map. "Well how about we go to Twin Peaks and look at the view."

They went up to Twin Peaks and got out of the car.

"The air is so fresh up here!" Lloyd said stretching and looking at the view.

Next, they went down to the neighborhoods and just looked at all the interesting colored and shaped houses. At about 12, they went down the Castro district. Always a great place for them. They found a parking garage and went up to the cable cars and just rode around for a bit. Then they got off and went shopping and window shopping for a bit. Later they headed back on the cable car and to their car. It was late afternoon so they went down to Japan town for lunch/dinner. They shopped about buying Hello Panda's and of course Pocky. Then they went to the bookstore and bought some manga.

It was nearing nightfall so they went down Lombard Street.

"Where next?" Lloyd asked.

"Kai smiled, "I have a place in mind."

They drove down to the piers and parked.

"Well of course, San Francisco, better see the ocean." Lloyd said and they got out.

"Come with me. I want to take you to a special place." Kai said and lead Lloyd to a chain link fence.

The fence was covered in all different colored, shaped, and designed locks.

"What, what is all this?" Lloyd asked and looked at one of the locks. Initials were written on them.

Lloyd turned to see Kai holding a golden lock with a key attached.

Lloyd smiled, "Got a marker?"

Kai nodded, "Write down yours, I'll write mine."

Lloyd wrote down his and passed it to Kai. They both locked it.

_L.G. and K.C._

For Lloyd Garmadon and Kai Chance. **(Yep, I kept Kai and Nya's fake last name for them. I can't part with it! Oh, but their real last name is Smith. It's true.)**

"That's why you went out yesterday? To get the lock?" Lloyd asked though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, couldn't have you knowing until now." Kai said and hugged Lloyd.

"Kai, thanks. I love you." Lloyd said.

Kai smiled, "I love you too."

**So yeah, I couldn't stop myself from writing this. I'm really trying to update my main stories, but this is just too cute to not do! Oh and by the way, I LOVE San Francisco and I REALLY want to live there! Japan town! Manga! Hello Panda's! What's not to love? Anyway, please R&amp;R! Thanks!**


	4. Roller Skating

**So I just watched the newest Ninjago episode, 38, and I've decided to write a one-shot about it! Yay so I hop you like it! :)**

* * *

"Hey guys! Guess what I just found in town!" Lloyd shouted rushing into the game room where the other ninja and Nya were.

"Food?" Cole asked drool already dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Lloyd grimaced, "No. This flyer!"

Jay took the paper from Lloyd, "Ooh! A new roller skating place just opened up down the street! We gotta check it out!"

"That sounds like fun." Nya agreed.

"I am not very used to roller skating, but I will give it a try." Zane said smiling calmly.

"Well I'm sure they'll sell food there so I'm in!" Cole said joining the others.

"Kai, you coming?" Lloyd asked the quiet fire ninja.

"Uh, I don't know guys. Why don't we just stay home or maybe go to the beach..." Kai said fidgeting in his chair.

"But we can do that whenever, this is a brand new roller skating place where we can see what it is like! Please Kai please!" Lloyd pleaded giving Kai his puppy eyes.

Kai couldn't argue with a face like that so he agreed. Just barely.

...

Finally reaching the place, which was called Racin' Roller Skatin', The ninja and Nya went up to the front desk to sign in.

"Name please." The friendly woman said behind the counter.

"Lloyd Garmadon."

She stamped his hand with a red stamp labeled "Racin' Roller Skatin' Guest".

The other did the same with Kai coming in last.

"Woah, it is so much bigger on the inside." Lloyd said and looked around the massive building.

There was a carpeted area where they were now where tables and game stations were set up. Behind them was a prize and snack bar where she could turn in tickets to get prizes and food. In the center of the building, which took up the most space, was the skating rink and beyond hat was a smaller gaming station. The ninja went over to the bathrooms where the skate rentals were.

After they got their skates, and a failed attempt with Lloyd falling down crashing into Kai and Jay, the ninja finally got onto the skating rink. All but one of course.

"Kai, aren't you coming?" Nya called to her stand still brother.

Kai looked nervously to her and then to the rink. "Nah, I think I'm good. I'll cheer you on from the side lines."

"Come on Kai! Join us!" Jay said coming over to Nya.

"It sure is fun Kai!" Lloyd shouted waving a hand.

A few other people who had been there as well noticed these were the ninja. Including another ninja guest as well.

"Kai? Is that you?"

Kai whipped around to see Skylor beside him.

"Oh hey there Skylor! I didn't see you there!" from her appearance, it made Kai jump and now he was slowly drifting further and further into the skating rink.

Kai did his best to hold back a scream when his back hit the center pole in the middle of the rink. Skylor joined him.

"I didn't know you guys were here. Usually I don't come to things like this but I thought maybe I'd try it out for once." she said stopping herself by holding onto the pole.

"Uh y-yeah. Lloyd really wanted to come so we all just came along with him." Kai said wincing when he saw a group of poor people get clobbered by Cole.

"Oh really? Do you guys do everything he says, him being the green ninja and al-!" Skylor was cut off when Lloyd bumped into her sending her flying far away from Kai.

Lloyd smirked but quickly hid that from Kai, "Uh, Oops?"

Kai's heart rate began to pick up, but he wasn't sure why. "Uh h-hey Lloyd. I joined you out here."

Lloyd smiled, "Great! Come on and join us!" Lloyd said pulling on Kai's hand. Pink stained Kai's cheeks.

"Uh, I d-don't know..." Kai said letting Lloyd pull him. He was already feeling his feet becoming unbalanced.

"Its ok! Let's go!" Lloyd started going faster until he got to Nya and Jay.

"Hey Kai! Nice of you to join us!" Nya said.

"Where is Cole and Zane?" Lloyd asked.

"I saw Cole head to get some snacks just now and Zane went with him to help carry them to a table Cole decided he'd call 'The Ninja's bounty of the sating rink'. I'm not sure, really." Jay shrugged.

"Its time for game time! It will be starting in 1 minute! If you choose to play, stay out on the rink, if you want to leave, go on off and cheer n your friends!" the announcer shouted over the intercom speaker.

"Ooh a game!" Jay said excitedly.

"Let's all try it!" Lloyd said smiling ear to ear.

Then the speaker came on again, "Alright everyone! The game is about to start! This will require a partner, so pick one soon!"

"Jay, do you want to be my partner?" Nya asked.

"Of course!" Jay said and hugged her before they both fell down.

"Nya! You'll leave your brother for him!?" Kai protested.

"Be Lloyd's partner. We can compete then." Nya said standing up with Jay.

"Do your best everyone!" Zane shouted from their table where Cole was stuffing his face with various foods.

Kai noticed Skylor sitting with them doing her very best to ignore the skaters.

"Alright everyone line up with your partner at the back wall. This is how the game is going to work. Partner A will be in front while partner B will help push them forward. When you reach the opposite wall, you two will switch with partner B in front and partner A in back. The first three to get back to the beginning wall will each win a prize! Good luck to all!"

Music started blaring over the speakers as a countdown from 10 began.

10.

"Lloyd...I have to tell you something Kai said with Lloyd behind him.

9.

"Yeah, what is it Kai?" Lloyd asked putting his hands on Kai's shoulders.

8.

"I didn't want anyone to know, with my cool reputation and all."

7.

"So? What is it?"

6.

The shouts from Zane and Cole echoed off the walls.

5.

"Kai? Is something wrong?" Lloyd asked again.

4.

Jay held onto Nya's shoulders getting ready to take off any second now.

3.

"Lloyd...I..."

2.

"...I..."

1.

"I don't know how to roller skate!"

The alarm went off and the others began to take off.

"Lloyd smiled, "Well why didn't you say so?" Lloyd began to push Kai faster and faster catching up to the other groups and soon pasting them up.

"Lloyd, don't you think you could Slow down a bit?" Kai asked feeling the air rush by him.

"Nah, we have ground to cover." Lloyd said smiling as they reached the opposite wall.

Only a few others in front of them, Kai went behind Lloyd, "But I can't push you enough to get us there. We'd just fall the entire way." Kai said shakily pushing Lloyd back to the first wall.

"Just relax Kai, I'll do the moving, you do the pushing." Lloyd said and started to skate by himself. Kai just had to hold onto his shoulders and pushing him ever so slightly until they made it back across the first wall.

"Great job guys! We may have not won, but we got fifth place!" Jay said.

"Yeah! We got seventh place! Isn't that great Kai!?" Lloyd said cheerful as ever.

Kai blushed, "Y-yeah, that's not so bad."

Deciding they needed a break, they made there way off the rink to join the others at their table.

"That was awesome!" Jay shouted grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Yes, you guys were quite speedy out there." Zane said smiling and giving them a thumbs up.

"Lloyd sat down near Skylor and he smiled at him, "Great job out there."

Lloyd half smiled, "Yeah, thanks Skylor."

Cole, being the blunt idiot he was, noticed how Lloyd acted around Skylor, "Hey Lloyd, do you hate Skylor?"

Lloyd flinched, "Why would I hate her?"

"Why would he hate me?" she asked as Kai came to sit next to Lloyd.

"I don't know, he just seems a bit bitter to you." Cole said shoving another pizza slice into his gaping hole of a mouth.

Lloyd shook his head, "No, I don't hate her. She's a nice person and all too..."

"Why would he hate her?" Kai asked, "Isn't she one of our friends now?"

Lloyd seemed to smile a bit more, "Yeah, she's a friend."

The truth was Lloyd did feel a bit...jealous...he wasn't sure why but he just didn't like it when she got so close to Kai.

It was getting late and so the ninja said their goodbyes and headed home.

...

It was either really late or very early, Kai wasn't sure. Something about earlier bothered him. He never liked roller skating and he felt shy about it eailer. He didn't want to roller skate there, but he didn't know why. It was probably because Skylor was there and that was making him nervous. But whenever he looked at her, those shy feelings never came. He knew who he really liked, and hiding them was getting him nowhere.

He liked Lloyd.

So now what? Lloyd was the only one who knew he couldn't roller skate and he was the only one he wanted to keep it from. He could shrug it off, but Lloyd probably thought Kai was a sissy for never learning.

Then he heard a noise from the bunk below.

"Kai? What are you doing up?" Lloyd asked rubbing his eyes.

Kai flinched, "Uh, getting some water?"

Lloyd yawned. He wasn't fully awake, "Ok then, good night." and then the green ninja was out like a log again.

Kai sighed of relief. He'd confess to Lloyd another time. He was just happy Lloyd never was mean to him when he told him he couldn't skate.

...

The sun rose over Ninjago and into the windows of the ninja's room. Lloyd was the first one up and was bounding all over the room to wake the others, "Hey get up everyone! Let's go have breakfast! Zane go and make some!"

Slowly, everyone was awake and out of the room to wait for Zane to finish making breakfast.

Kai was the last out since he had to do his hair before too many people saw his hair without hair gel.

"Hey Kai..."

Lloyd walked over to Kai just as he was laving the room.

"Yeah, what is it Lloyd?" Kai asked closing the door behind him.

Do you ever want to learn how to roller skate? I'd love to teach you." Lloyd said smiling.

Kai blushed slightly, "Uh, s-sure I guess..."

Lloyd nodded and quickly made his way down to get some breakfast with Kai following behind.

...

A few weeks had passed and the ninja were bored as ever trying to find things to do. Zane was cooking, so that kept him occupied at least. Cole soon decided to eat the left over cake Zane made yesterday, and Jay and Nya agreed to start a new project for another vehicle for the ninja utility.

The others were busy so Lloyd went over to Kai, slamming a ball against the wall repeatedly, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yeah, what is it Lloyd?" Kai asked stopping the ball.

"I was just wondering, did you want to come and learn how to roller skate?" Lloyd asked.

Kai smiled slowly, "Sure, I'd love to."

They went down to the skating rink and signed in Luckily, not many people were there.

"Ok, hold onto me and I'll show you a few things." Lloyd said and Kai held onto Lloyd's shoulders.

After a few successful attempts, and many failed attempts, Kai soon got the hang of it and was being able to skate remotely well by himself.

"See? Isn't it easier than you thought?" Lloyd said cruising beside him.

Kai smiled, "Yeah, thanks Lloyd."

Then two bulky men flew past Lloyd, knocking him over. "Out of the way greeny boy!"

"Hey! Watch where you are skating!" Kai shouted to them.

"Oh, you want a go, huh?" they said and came back over to where Kai was and Lloyd stood up behind him.

"Kai, let's just ignore them." Lloyd said and tugged on Kai's arm.

"No, these jerks need to be taught a lesson." Kai snarled cracking his knuckles.

A man came racing out to stop the fight, "Please no fighting is allowed here! Take this outside!"

One of the men pushed him away, "No way, get outta here, they asked for it."

The man ran back to his post to call security.

"Kai, seriously, let's get out of here." Lloyd said trying to pull Kai away.

Before Lloyd could say another word, the man threw a punch at Kai.

"Kai! Look out!" Lloyd shouted. He tried to pull Kai out of the way, but Kai only smiled and dodged the attack.

Lloyd, still trying to save Kai, fell onto his face and looked up to see Kai slowly moving backwards away from the two men.

"Uh, Lloyd, how do you stop again?!" panic was laced through his words.

"Push down on the front toe part! The friction slows you down!" Lloyd shouted rubbing his nose.

Kai pushed down and came to a halt, almost toppling over, but he kept his stance. The men who tried to punch him however, fell down as well and quickly stood back up. "Hey little wise guy. Get back over here and fight!"

"Why don't you come to me?" Kai said in a cocky tone. The truth was he didn't want the two men to see him fail over and over with skating.

Anger filling them, they raced to Kai ready to push him into the ground. Sliding between them, the two men went crashing into the game station.

"It was fun, but while you two dopes dig yourselves out, we'll be leaving." Kai said and slowly and carefully skated over to Lloyd and they got off the rink and watched as police dragged the two men outside.

Finally out of the mess of the place, Lloyd and Kai were walking back home.

"That sure was some skating lesson, Lloyd." Kai said smiling and putting his hands behind his head.

Lloyd looked at Kai, "Y-yeah...um...that was."

Just before Kai could open the front door, Lloyd tugged on his sleeve.

"Kai, wait."

"Is something wrong, Lloyd?" Kai asked looking back at Lloyd.

Lloyd leaned forward and kissed Kai on the cheek, "Thank you." he then skipped into the house and to the kitchen where Zane brought out lunch for everyone.

Kai smiled, "No problem, Lloyd." he then followed Lloyd inside.

* * *

**So is it good? Bad? Tell me what you think! And I thought about this with some inspiration from lovestarr. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
